The Cape of Storms
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: Mereka berbeda dengan manusia lain karena kemampuan khusus mereka, dan hidup mereka berubah ketika menemukan seseorang terjatuh di halaman belakang mansion yang mereka tinggali./SJ, ToppDogg, EXO, DB5K, dan lain-lain/YAOI/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_Karena semua bermula dari satu hal, dan akan kembali menjadi satu._

.

.

Ia melangkahkan kaki, cepat tapi terarah, seperti berlari dari sesuatu walau nyatanya hanya ada dirinyaa di jalan itu. Langit gelap, dengan penerangan minim berupa lampu-lampu jalan yang bersinar redup. Awan mendung menutupi benda-benda langit—mungkin akan terjadi badai atau mungkin hanya hujan biasa. Angin dingin berhembus—kencang dan telak mengenai dirinya, membuat jubah hitam yang dikenakannya tertiup berkali-kali. Ia berkali-kali memegangi tudungnya, berusaha agar wajahnya tak terlihat sedikit pun.

_Trek_.

Ia berhenti, lalu berbalik. Deru nafasnya terdengar jelas, dan jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ia menelan salivanya. Harusnya tidak ada yang tahu ia ada di sini. Tidak seorang pun.

Langkah kakinya kini mundur—pelan tapi pasti. Suara itu seperti ranting atau kerikil yang terinjak, sepelan apapun seseorang melangkah bunyi kedua benda yang terinjak itu tidak bisa dibilang pelan sama sekali.

Ada seseorang di dekatnya.

Ia yakin akan hal itu, tapi tidak bisa menebak siapa kira-kira yang berada di sini.

Ini adalah pemukiman penduduk, siapapun bisa berada di sini—sengaja ataupun tidak.

_Trek._

Suara itu lagi.

Ia menajamkan penglihatannya. Tidak ada pergerakan mencurigakan di sekitarnya. Mungkin tidak ada, atau mungkin tidak terjangkau oleh retinanya. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Semuanya memang mungkin. Karena di tengah kegelapan dan sepi ini, apapun bisa terjadi atau malah tidak terjadi apapun sama sekali.

Ia membalikkan badannya. Kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk pergi sejauh mungkin—

—mengabaikan sesosok bermata gelap yang mengawasinya dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Nghh…"

_Namja _beriris coklat tua itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Bias matahari yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela yang tirainya terbuka lebar itu sontak langsung menerpa kedua matanya. Refleks ia kembali menutup matanya.

"Ah, _hyung_… kau sudah bangun?"

"Jiho…?" _Namja _yang baru saja terbangun itu menatap sosok lain di kamarnya yang berdiri dekat jendela. Sebelah tangannya meraba meja di sebelah tempat tidur, berusaha mencari keberadaan kacamata yang biasa dipakainya. Penglihatannya sebenarnya normal, hanya saja kalau tidak memakai benda itu rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Hojoon-_hyung_, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu agak pucat, lagipula tumben sekali _hyung _bangun di saat matahari sudah agak tinggi."

"Hah?"

Ia—Hojoon—sedikit mengerjap. Sesiang itukah? Memang tumben sekali dirinya bangun di saat ia biasanya bahkan selalu terbangun ketika penghuni tempat ini masih bergelung di balik selimut mereka.

"Yang lain bahkan sudah lebih dulu sarapan—gara-gara Changmin-_hyung _tumben-tumbennya bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan mereka khawatir jatah makan mereka berkurang drastis karena dia."

Hojoon masih diam. Lebih tepatnya ia memikirkan apa yang dimimpikannya. Itu bukan mimpi biasa, dan sejak ia kecil ia sudah belajar—jangan pernah mengabaikan mimpi apapun yang menjadi bunga tidurnya kalau tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Masalahnya, adalah itu apa?

Seseorang berlari di tengah malam di sebuah pemukiman—dengan seseorang yang lain yang mengawasinya? Siapa mereka? Itu masa lalu, masa depan, atau malah terjadi tepat ketika ia bermimpi hal itu?

"_Hyung_?"

Hojoon mendongakkan kepalanya. Jiho menatapnya dengan khawatir. "_Ne_?"

"Apa kau mendapat _penglihatan _yang aneh lagi?"

Hojoon diam, dan Jiho bisa menyimpulkan kalau apa yang diucapkannya memang benar.

.

.

Bangunan itu berdiri di tepi tebing, di tengah belantara hutan dengan pegunungan yang menjulang di belakangnya. Luas dan kokoh, bercat coklat muda kusam dan beberapa sulur tanaman rambat yang menghiasi pagarnya yang tinggi. Bangunan bernuansa _gothic_, yang bahkan lebih terlihat seperti istana hantu daripada tempat tinggal—padahal faktanya ada puluhan orang yang tinggal di sini.

Keributan di pagi hari adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya hal rutin yang selalu terjadi.

Park Jungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Berusaha mengabaikan apa yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya—malah kalau bisa, buta sementara untuk saat seperti ini juga tidak masalah untuknya. Menjadi yang tertua di _mansion _ini tidak berarti ia akan didengar—terutama oleh mayoritas penghuninya yang memang masih remaja akhir yang labil. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa seluruh penghuni di sini bukanlah orang biasa, kadang ego akan diri sendiri seringkali menguasai anak-anak ini.

"Kalau kau pusing dengan kelakuan mereka, kenapa tidak minta bantuan Minseok saja untuk membekukan mereka semua? Setidaknya itu akan menjadikan musim panas yang menyengat ini sedikit lebih sejuk."

Jungsoo memutar bola matanya. Suara itu berasal dari _namja _di sebelahnya, menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang tanpa terganggu keributan kecil di sekitarnya. Sebagian besar mempermasalahkan hal yang sama—perebutan makanan. Karena biasa terjadi, ia sudah cukup terlatih untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja. Kesal sih, tapi sekali lagi, percuma memperingati mereka—bahkan walau statusmu adalah salah satu yang tertua di sini.

Ngomong-ngomong, namanya Kim Jongwoon.

Salah satu dari yang tertua di sini—bukan paling tua, karena urutannya adalah yang keempat. Tapi seringkali dianggap seusia dengan remaja-remaja labil di sekelilingnya, mengingat wajahnya yang memang terlihat lebih muda dari usia aslinya. Terkadang pendiam, tapi kalau sedang niat bisa jadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Jungsoo memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya, toh Jongwoon sendiri juga tak berniat ucapannya akan direspon. Lebih baik segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan segera pergi dari sini—kalau perlu, menghilang ke kota dekat tempat tinggal mereka juga bisa.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Rasanya ada yang kurang—mungkin. Siapanya, ia tidak tahu. Terlalu banyak penghuni, rasanya sulit untuk benar-benar menghitungnya.

"Kalau _hyung _mau tahu, dua orang lagi belum turun ke sini untuk sarapan."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu selesai terucap, _namja _di sebelahnya itu telah menghilang—hanya menyisakan piring dan gelas kosong di atas meja. Kebiasaan buruk orang itu, menghilang ketika masih terlibat pembicaraan.

Jungsoo menarik nafasnya. "Setidaknya, katakan sesuatu kalau ingin pergi. Hampir saja aku menjawab kalimatnya itu."

Ia tidak mempermasalahkan dengan ketidakhadiran dua orang itu. Toh, kalaupun Changmin benar-benar menghabiskan makanan di atas meja—Ryeowook dan Kyungsoo masih akan dengan senang hati memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka.

Yang jadi permasalahannya sekarang adalah… kenapa perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak enak seperti ini?

.

.

"Daripada disebut penyihir, lebih tepat disebut orang-orang dengan kemampuan khusus." Itu suara seorang _namja_, sedang merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan di halaman belakang _mansion_. Namanya Kim Junmyeon—mengasingkan diri dari kegiatan di ruang makan, segera setelah ia menyambar beberapa potong roti panggang untuk sarapannya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari kebanyakan orang di sana, dan terlibat dalam keributan rutin itu jelas bukan opsi yang baik untuknya.

Laki-laki lain—berambut hitam dengan raut wajah tegas—berada dalam posisi yang sama dengannya, tepat di samping kanan.

"Hm?"

"Penyihir identik dengan wanita kan?"

"Tidak juga."

Singkat, tapi tidak jelas. Irit bicara seperti biasanya dan Junmyeon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengenal tabiatnya yang kadang membuatnya sesekali ingin menggeplak kepalanya. Hanya saja perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup jauh membuatnya harus selalu mengurungkan niat buruknya itu.

Namanya Wu Yifan—ngomong-ngomong, Kabur ke tempat ini dari ruang makan, karena jengah dengan keramaian. Yah, hebat juga sih, masih bertahan tinggal di tempat ini selama dua tahun.

"Daripada diidentikkan dengan wanita, kurasa penyihir lebih tepat untuk diidentikkan dengan sesuatu yang berkonotasi buruk. Pembawa sial atau pengundang bencana misalnya—terlepas dari fakta bahwa daripada disebut orang-orang berkemampuan khusus, kita lebih cocok disebut penyihir, menurutku."

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah didengar Junmyeon dari mulut seorang Wu Yifan. _Applause _untuknya—maksudnya untuk Junmyeon, bukan Yifan. Karena hanya dirinya yang berhasil membuat laki-laki irit bicara ini mengeluarkan satu kalimat dengan jumlah kata lebih dari sepuluh.

Hampir Junmyeon membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata, sesuatu telah lebih dulu memotongnya—

_Siiinnngg— BRAKK_!

—sesuatu jatuh tepat di depan tempat mereka berada.

Refleks keduanya terbangun, saling memandang sebelum kemudian mengalihkan kembali perhatian pada pojok tempat sesuatu itu terjatuh. Gumpalan asap bercampur debu masih menutupi daerah itu, membuat penglihatan mereka terganggu untuk mengetahui, sebenarnya itu apa.

"Ayo."

Yifan menarik tangan Junmyeon, mendekati tempat yang masih tertutupi oleh gumpalan debu. Sekaligus juga mengabaikan tatapan protes Junmyeon yang tidak mau ke sana. Bisa saja kan itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya—toh tipe sihirnya bukan tipe untuk menyerang, seoerti milik _namja _jangkung yang sedang menarik tangannya ini.

Jarak mereka tinggal satu meter, dan seketika alis keduanya berkerut, saling pandang, lalu kembali teralih pada objek di depan mereka.

Seorang _namja_—bersurai perak. Postur tubuhnya kecil, mungkin hampir seperti sama tinggi dengan Junmyeon. Jubah hitamnya kotor dan compang-camping—dan ia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa?"

.

.

—**THE CAPE OF STORMS—**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**By: Reisuke Celestine**

**.**

**Disclaimer: The Casts is belong to themselves**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: saya datang dengan ff fantasy bercast: EXO, SJ, ToppDogg, DBSK, dan lain-lain, tergantung gimana nanti. ^^**

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cape of Storms **_**by **_Reisuke Celestine

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Belong to themselves

.

.

Warn: Pair macem-macem. Typos. Sho-ai (mungkin juga bakalan jadi yaoi dengan tambahan mature content—tergantung nanti juga sih :p). Dll.

.

.

"Jadi, intinya?"

Jungsoo menatap dua _namja _di depannya. Ada kekontrasan di antara mereka yang hampir saja membuatnya tertawa—kalau saja ia tidak ingat bagaimana salah satu di antaranya akan mengamuk hanya karena hal tersebut diungkit. Tapi, sungguh, mereka berdiri sejajar dengan tinggi badan yang jauh dari kata sejajar—bukankah itu agak… lucu?

Junmyeon dan Yifan.

Siapapun di _mansion _ini tahu, bagaimana tabiat Junmyeon kalau tinggi badannya dipermasalahkan—apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan Yifan, minimal _deathglare _(yang sebenarnya tidak menakutkan, malah cenderung lucu) akan ia lancarkan.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bukan itu fokus utamanya.

Ini di kamar kosong dekat tangga menuju lantai dua. Hanya ada dirinya, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Ryeowook dan tentu saja Yifan dan Junmyeon di ruangan ini—tambahan lagi seseorang tak dikenal yang dibawa (sebenarnya diangkut—oleh Yifan tentu saja) ke dalam.

Berdasarkan penuturan Junmyeon (Jungsoo tidak berharap Yifan yang akan menceritakannya mengingat _namja _jangkung ini irit bicara), kalau mereka menemukan orang itu terjatuh—begitu saja—di halaman belakang. Alisnya tentu saja berkerut heran. Maksudnya jatuh itu… jatuh dari langit?

"Kan sudah kuceritakan semuanya, _hyung_. Memangnya kau berharap aku mengatakan apa lagi?" Junmyeon sedikit merajuk. Benar, memangnya si penyandang gelar tertua di _mansion_ ini berharap ia menceritakan apa lagi?

"Apa kalian benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"

Bukannya apa-apa, kalau orang yang mereka temukan ini bermasalah—entah dengan apapun—bisa saja malah akan membahayakan mereka kan?

"Aku—kami—tidak mengenalnya. Lagipula kalau _hyung _ingin protes kenapa kami membawa masuk orang yang tidak dikenal, harusnya _hyung _lakukan itu pada Yifan-_hyung_, kan dia yang menarikku untuk mendekatinya."

Jungsoo sebenarnya sedikit melupakan fakta dengan kebiasaan Junmyeon merajuk—sebenarnya itu dilakukannya hanya ketika ia sedang bersama Yifan, makanya mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan tambahan bibir yang agak mengerucut ia malah mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kalau saja _namja _bertubuh kurang tinggi itu belum menjadi pasangan siapa-siapa, mungkin akan banyak orang yang mengincarnya. Sayangnya, ia sudah punya pasangan—dan siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan tujuan untuk merebutnya harus bersiap-siap menghadapi naga yang bangkit dari tidurnya.

Jungsoo menarik nafas perlahan. Mungkin ia harus segera memikirkan untuk memiliki pasangan, daripada harus kepikiran hal-hal tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Yah, kurasa juga kita tidak akan tahu apa-apa mengenai orang ini kalau dia sendiri tidak bangun. Yixing sudah mengobatinya, dan kurasa harusnya tidak lama lagi dia akan terbangun."

.

.

Byungjoo mendengus keras. Sebenarnya bersuara sekeras apapun, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya—untuk beberapa orang yang punya pendengaran yang lebih tajam dibandingkan orang biasa, mereka pasti akan lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Menyebalkan? Memang.

Ia memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Setidaknya ia tidak seperti Sanggyun yang sering jatuh tertidur di tempat dan saat-saat tak terduga. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya diminta menjaga seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Tadinya, kalau saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Jungsoo di koridor lantai tiga, ia akan segera mengubah dirinya menjadi burung lalu terbang ke desa di kaki gunung sana. Memang tidak ada yang dilakukannya di sana, tapi melihat banyak hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilihatnya kalau diam di _mansion_, jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menarik daripada diam di antara kerumunan manusia yang sama seperti ini.

Byungjoo menarik kursi terdekat lalu meletakkannya tepat di sebelah ranjang. Batinnya masih merutuki siapapun yang menemukan orang ini dan malah ujung-ujungnya membuatnya direpotkan seperti ini.

Ia memilih untuk diam, memperhatikan _namja _yang ditaksirnya pasti lebih pendek darinya. Surai peraknya menarik perhatian—jarang-jarang ada seseorang memiliki warna rambut seperti itu. Selama di _mansion_ ini, yang dilihatnya adalah mereka yang memiliki warna rambut beragam tapi perak hanya satu-dua orang saja.

"Rasanya… aku pernah melihatnya."

_Déjà vu_, mimpi atau hanya bayangan numpang lewat belaka—yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

_Deg_.

"Akh!"

Byungjoo memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Seperti ada yang meremasnya, walau ia yakin sebenarnya ia tidak sedang sakit apa-apa.

_Sebenarnya siapa orang ini?_

.

.

Hojoon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Koridor-koridor tinggi di _mansion _ini jadi terasa jauh dan luas, padahal ia hanya akan ke kamarnya yang bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi. Firasat buruknya sejak pagi tadi—tepatnya sejak ia memimpikan sesuatu—semakin terasa hebat menderanya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya tidak ingin melihat _namja _yang ditemukan oleh Junmyeon dan Yifan. Entahlah, rasanya seperti justru _namja _tak dikenal itu yang menjadi sumber segala firasat buruknya hari ini.

_Namja _berkacamata itu pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak, bahkan mungkin sesekali ia masih sering merasakannya, walau penyebabnya jelas orang yang berbeda. Hanya saja, kalau untuk orang itu, ia masih setidaknya bisa sedikit percaya kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa yang disebabkan oleh orang itu—setidaknya dalam waktu dekat. Tapi… bahkan ia tidak bisa menjamin bahwa sekarang pun tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dalam mimpi ataupun penglihatannya yang lain, tidak ada satu pun masa depan yang tergambar yang berhubungan dengan _namja _tak dikenal itu—sekalipun ia berusaha untuk melakukannya.

Orang itu berbahaya, atau tidak berbahaya tapi bisa menimbulkan bahaya yang tidak terduga sama sekali.

Rasanya ingin mengatakannya pada seseorang. Tapi, bahkan ia sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya. Satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengarkannya sekalipun apa yang dibicarakannya tidak akan pernah terjadi sama sekali, adalah Jiho. Hanya yang jadi masalahnya adalah, _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang pergi—entah kemana. Toh orang-orang di sini hampir semuanya hobi menghilang begitu saja setelah acara makan.

"Hojoon-_hyung_."

_Deg_.

Sang _dreamgazer_ tersentak. Suara yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya ia kenal dengan baik, hanya saja ia masih belum terbiasa dengan aura intimidasi yang terasa bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja _yang tersenyum ke arahnya—walau Hojoon dan beberapa orang di _mansion_ ini tahu kalau seulas senyum yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh orang ini adalah palsu.

"Hyosang." Hojoon menarik nafasnya perlahan, kentara sekali bahwa ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman harus berada di dekat orang ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

_Namja _beriris gelap itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _namja _yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu. Masih dengan raut dan ketenangan yang sama, kontras dengan Hojoon yang sekarang malah menjadi gelisah.

Di _mansion _ini, ada beberapa orang yang masa depan dan jalan hidupnya tidak bisa Hojoon baca—sengaja ataupun tidak. Jongwoon dan orang ini termasuk salah satunya. Makanya, sekalipun ia ingin memprediksi apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya ataupun direncanakannya, niat itu selalu dengan sukses patah ketika sebuah dinding tak kasat mata menghalangi pandangannya.

Apa yang direncanakannya, bisa jadi adalah sesuatu yang membahayakan—mungkin, siapa yang tahu.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, _hyung_, tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

Bohong. Walau tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, tapi bahkan sorot mata tidak bisa membohongi dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Sekalian, melihat-lihat. Kurasa akan ada banyak hal menarik yang akan terjadi mulai sekarang." Hyosang berjalan melewatinya yang masih berdiri di koridor.

"A—" Hojoon membulatkan kedua matanya. Sontak membalikkan badannya, hanya untuk mendapati udara kosong menyambut penglihatannya.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang diketahui oleh Hyosang, tapi tidak olehnya?

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kakinya, menyusuri jalanan desa yang ramai oleh beragam aktivitas. Waktu hampir mendekati tengah hari dan keramaian desa di kaki gunung ini seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti hingga malam menjelang dan beragam mitos mengenai berbagai makhluk yang muncul di malam hari menguasai desa.

Siang adalah satu-satunya waktu yang bisa dibenci olehnya dan juga bisa sangat disukai. Pertama ia benci dengan matahari—mungkin tidak membunuh hanya terasa sedikit menyengat untuk makhluk sepertinya. Tapi hanya di waktu-waktu seperti ini sajalah ia bisa bebas berkeliaran tanpa orang-orang merasa takut atau menyadari siapa dirinya.

Langkah kakinya sedikit dipercepat hingga mata biasa tidak lagi bisa menangkap gerakannya. Tujuannya hanya satu, _mansion _di atas bukit. Bertemu seseorang untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

Angin berhembus di jalan yang dilewatinya. Selembar kertas lusuh terbang terbawa angin, dengan gambar seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang diberikan status sebagai buronan kerajaan selatan tercetak jelas di salah satu sisinya.

.

.

Byungjoo masih betah berada di kamar itu. Sebenarnya juga kalau tidak diiming-imingi dengan sederetan hukuman dari iblis berkulit _namja _cantik yang merupakan salah satu yang tertua di sini, mungkin ia sudah pergi sejak tadi. Dijaga ataupun tidak sebenarnya tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi rasa khawatir berlebih beberapa orang di _mansion _ini membuatnya harus menjadi korban kesewenang-wenangan para penyandang gelar tertua, hanya karena status usianya yang berada di tengah mendekati yang termuda.

Ia masih bertahan di posisinya, sambil sesekali berpikir—dengan kepala yang kadang terasa pusing mendadak padahal ia yakin ia tidak sedang sakit. Rasa penasaran masih menggelutinya, kenapa ia bisa merasa _familiar_ dengan orang tak dikenal ini, sementara dari sudut ingatan manapun yang pernah dimilikinya, tidak ada satupun yang berkaitan atau sepintas lalu dengannya.

Ia sedikit tersentak ketika sudut matanya menangkap gerakan jari si _putri tidur_ (entahlah, mungkin karena melihat wajahnya yang sekilas mirip dengan perempuan ia langsung membuat perumpamaan itu). Membulatkan kedua matanya, ia langsung beranjak. Mengabaikan kursi yang didudukinya tadi terjatuh ataupun—

—iris abu-abu yang terbuka perlahan dan menatap ke arahnya pergi.

.

.

"Byungjoo-_ah_?"

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**a/n **err, hai. Saya sebenernya sedikit cengo juga dengan apa yang saya tulis sekarang. Kayaknya sih, dari segi cast bakalan member ToppDogg yang bakalan sering muncul. Dan mengenai alur yang sedikit melambat, saya sengaja dengan itu kok. xD

Saya sedang hobi diem di fandom anime/manga jadi jarang ke SPI sekarang. :3

Segitu dulu deh. Ini dilanjut kalau niat saya sedang bagus—lagi. xD

See You~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cape of Storms **_**by **_Reisuke Celestine

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Belong to themselves

.

.

Warn: Pair macem-macem. Typos. Sho-ai (mungkin juga bakalan jadi yaoi dengan tambahan mature content—tergantung nanti juga sih :p). Dll.

.

.

"Kau yakin kalau orang ini tadi seperti akan terbangun?"

Hojoon menatap ragu pada _namja _yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini. Byungjoo tiba-tiba saja berlari seperti dikejar sesuatu. Ketika berpapasan dengan dirinya, dengan seenaknya anak itu langsung menariknya pergi ke kamar yang sebenarnya masih ia hindari. Tapi melihat Byungjoo yang seperti bingung harus melakukan apa (Byungjoo memang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau perawatan manusia atau makhluk lainnya, jadi wajar melihatnya sedikit panik hanya karena hal seperti ini), Hojoon jadi sedikit tidak tega.

Byungjoo mengangguk perlahan. Ia memang sekilas tadi melihat kalau salah satu jari orang ini bergerak, dan refleks langsung berlari keluar—mencari siapa saja untuk memberitahukan hal ini.

"Tapi dia masih menutup matanya."

Nah itu juga yang membuatnya bingung. Keadaan orang ini masih sama seperti sebelum iris gelapnya menangkap pergerakan dari _namja _bertubuh kecil itu.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau orang ini akan membuka matanya atau sekedar pergerakan kecil tak berarti. Apa hanya—

"Mungkin hanya bayanganmu saja."

_Deg_.

"Uwaahh!"

Byungjoo sedikit terlonjak ketika sebuah suara langsung menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia sontak menoleh dan mendapati _namja _lain berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Jongwoon-_hyung_! Jangan membuatku kaget!"

Kebiasaan buruk dari _namja _tertua keempat itu. Pergi dan datang tiba-tiba. Menyebalkan memang, apalagi dengan kemampuannya yang kadang secara sengaja menghilangkan hawa keberadaan, jadinya orang ini lebih mirip hantu.

Hojoon menghela nafas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Bukannya ia juga ikut terkejut karena kemunculan tiba-tiba Jongwoon walau ia tidak mendapat penglihatan sama sekali soal kedatangannya, toh ia sudah tahu karena walau hanya sekejap, sihir Jongwoon sedikit terasa beberapa detik sebelum kemunculannya. "Jongwoon-_hyung_, sekali-sekali bagaimana kalau kau coba muncul dengan cara yang normal?"

"Kebiasaan sulit diubah."

_Setidaknya kau harusnya ada usaha untuk mengubahnya, bukannya malah memelihara kebiasaan yang bisa membuat orang jantungan, _batin Byungjoo.

Jongwoon tidak lagi berbicara, tapi iris gelapnya lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan _namja _yang masih tertidur itu. Ada beberapa hal yang menarik perhatiannya dari orang ini, terutama dengan fakta dari apa yang didengarnya bahwa ia terjatuh begitu saja di halaman belakang. Rasanya sedikit janggal, mengingat ada lapisan pelindung yang menyelubungi seluruh _mansion _ini dan tidak sembarang orang bisa menerobos masuk kecuali seizin si pembuat _barrier_.

—atau bisa juga pengecualian untuk beberapa hal.

"_Hyung_?" Hojoon sebenarnya tidak suka dengan aura yang kadang dikeluarkan oleh Jongwoon. Walau tidak segelap Hyosang, tapi ada kalanya Jongwoon bisa terasa jadi orang yang sangat berbahaya.

Jongwoon bukannya tidak mendengar panggilan Hojoon padanya, hanya saja mungkin pemuda bersurai perak itu memang sedikit banyak mengalihkan minatnya. Ia menyeringai tipis, kala teringat wajah si surai perak mirip dengan sosok yang tergambar di selebaran dari kerajaan selatan yang dilihatnya ketika berjalan di desa tadi.

Mungkin memang pemuda ini berbahaya—atau sebaliknya, kelihatannya sedang ada konspirasi besar-besaran yang kemungkinan akan melibakan mereka kalau masih menampung orang ini.

_Menarik, kira-kira akan sampai sejauh mana ini akan melibatkan kami_.

.

.

Sehun benci musim panas. Sebaliknya, ia sangat mencintai musim dingin. Alasannya, musim panas identik dengan matahari dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan panas, menyengat, dan cuaca cerah. Hujan mungkin kadang turun, tapi tidak bisa menutup fakta bahwa itu masih musim panas dengan suhu menyengat. Sedangkan di musim dingin, matahari tidak banyak bersinar dan udara benar-benar cocok untuk keadaan tubuhnya yang merupakan mayat hidup—bukannya ia benar-benar sosok tak punya otak yang berjalannya saja harus diseret-seret (ia tidak mau disandingkan dengan makhluk yang bahkan kadar kewarasannya saja sudah lewat dari nol persen), tapi kata 'mayat hidup' setidaknya lumayan cocok juga untuk menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya.

Dan berkeliaran di udara terbuka dengan cuaca seterik ini adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Ada banyak makhluk lain yang bisa dijadikan kurir pembawa pesan sebenarnya, tapi dengan seenaknya tetua vampir malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Itu modus sebenarnya. Bilangnya sih kurir pembawa pesan hampir semuanya sibuk, tapi ia tahu kalau itu sebenarnya hanya keinginan para tetua untuk membuatnya pergi sementara dari kediaman klan. Sisi baiknya, mungkin kalau beruntung ia bisa bertemu seseorang yang dirindukannya di _mansion _itu.

"Tapi… bagaimana caranya aku masuk?"

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu gerbang _mansion _yang ditujunya. Hanya berjarak satu meter dan ia tidak bisa beranjak lebih jauh lagi karena terhalang _barrier_. Ia memang tidak memberitahukan perihal kedatangannya, dan sepertinya si tetua bodoh di ujung hutan nun jauh di sana juga tidak melakukannya—kelihatannya sengaja. Intinya untuk membuatnya jauh dari rumah. Semakin lama ia diam seperti ini, semakin lama pula baru ia akan pulang.

Merepotkan.

Pemuda dengan surai pirang pucat itu menarik nafasnya perlahan—walau faktanya ia tidak lagi bernafas, mengacak sedikit rambutnya dan mendengus kesal. Dari apa yang didengarnya dari orang itu, di jam-jam seperti ini hampir semua penghuni _mansion _ini pasti sedang tidak ada di tempat—kemungkinan juga si pembuat _barrier _sama tidak ada di tempat. Dan dari orang itu juga, ia tahu kalau mereka biasanya kembali ketika matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat sana.

Ini kesialan, atau karma berantai untuknya karena hobi membuat kekacauan di kediamannya?

Sehun tidak tahu, harus merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri atau merasa kesal pada tetua di sana. Toh kekacauan yang ia buat juga bukan tanpa alasan sama sekali.

"Sehun-_ah_?"

Ia tersentak, lalu menoleh. Hampir saja ia berlari ke sosok yang sebenarnya lebih pendek darinya itu dan memeluknya. Si penyelamat datang. Untungnya lagi, itu adalah si pembuat _barrier_. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal OOC semacam itu, lagipula ia bisa dihajar karena sembarangan memeluk orang lain, apalagi penciuman orang itu sangat tajam kalau berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Sedikit sentuhan intim dengan orang lain, artinya satu bulan tidak akan mendapat kabar apapun darinya.

Memang merepotkan punya kekasih seperti itu, tapi di lain sisi rasanya menyenangkan juga.

"Luhan-_hyung_." Usia Sehun sebenarnya lebih tua dibandingkan dengan siapapun di _mansion _ini, tapi mungkin karena di klannya ia termasuk yang paling muda, ditambah wajahnya yang walau sebenarnya boros tapi masih bisa dikatakan seusia dengan Byungjoo dan beberapa orang lainnya, jadi banyak yang melupakan fakta kalau usia Sehun bahkan hampir mencapai satu abad.

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam?"

"Err… ya, begitulah."

"Di dalam harusnya masih ada orang yang tinggal, bahkan Jongin saja tumben sekali tidak keluar hari ini."

"Hah? _Jinjja_?"

Sehun hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat mendengar hal itu. Satu kebodohan dilakukannya lagi. Ia lupa kalau ia sebenarnya bisa bertelepati dengan Jongin. Bahkan walau pemuda berkulit _tan _itu tidak berada di _mansion_, ia setidaknya masih bisa bertanya di mana orang itu dan tidak perlu terdiam di depan _mansion _seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Usia Sehun bisa jadi jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya yang ketika Sehun sudah mencapai satu abad, ia baru merasakan seperlimanya saja—dan ragu kalau ia akan bisa merasakan sampai usia digit tiga angka itu, tapi tingkahnya bahkan sama saja seperti remaja-remaja labil yang tinggal di _mansion _ini.

"Sudahlah, ikut aku."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya melewati _namja _bertubuh jangkung itu. Sehun punya postur tubuh yang menarik, belum ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padanya. Terlalu lama menatap wajahnya saja, ia khawatir kalau ia pun akan _dipaksa _untuk jatuh cinta juga padanya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal kehidupan Sehun, mungkin banyak gadis di sana yang juga merasakan hal itu padanya. Dan mengherankan sebenarnya, ketika vampir muda itu lebih memilih Jongin sebagai pasangannya.

"Aku diizinkan masuk?"

Luhan menggerakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah pola berbentuk segitiga terbalik. "Untuk yang berarti bagi salah satu dari kami, maka izin untuk masuk akan secara otomatis dimilikinya."

.

.

"Kerajaan selatan itu adalah sekumpulan orang-orang menyebalkan yang hampir semua tindakan dan keputusan yang mereka buat sudah dipastikan akan merugikan kita—dan makhluk lainnya."

Jongwoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke ruangan dengan pintu coklat tua yang sedikit terbuka, hanya untuk mendapati dua sosok tertua di _mansion _ini sedang berbicara—hanya berdua. Ia yang tadinya ingin segera ke kamarnya, secara naluriah langsung mendekat. Beruntung, sejak keluar dari kamar tempat pemuda tak dikenal itu tertidur, ia sudah menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya, jadi tidak masalah kalau ia akan menguping… kan?

"Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan itu semacam cara melindungi diri sendiri dari orang-orang seperti kita. Kalau dipikir lagi, salah langkah sedikit saja kita bisa saja membahayakan siapapun kan—sama seperti Jongwoon-_ah _waktu itu."

Jongwoon bersandar pada dinding, menghela nafas lalu pergi dari sana. Tidak ingin lagi mendengar percakapan yang pada awalnya sempat menarik perhatiannya.

Yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, ia bisa sedikit menebaknya. Tidak sulit, Kim Heechul pasti sudah tahu banyak hal lebih dulu, dan kabar mengenai _namja _yang ditampungnya adalah buronan kerajaan selatan pasti sudah diketahuinya.

Nah, pertanyaannya adalah kenapa sikap dua orang itu seolah terlihat seperti bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa?

.

.

"Hojoon-_hyung_…"

"Hm?"

"Apa _hyung _bisa melihat masa laluku?"

Hojoon mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hah?"

Byungjoo mengusap bagian belakang lehernya, kentara sekali terlihat gugup. "Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit penasaran."

"Dengan?"

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja _ini," Byungjoo melirik pada si 'putri tidur', "tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku cukup _familiar _dengannya. Makanya siapa tahu kalau _hyung _bisa melihat masa lalu, kupikir _hyung _bisa mencari tahu kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti itu."

Hojoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia baru tahu itu. Byungjoo seperti pernah bertemu dengan _namja _ini? Bukankah ini aneh?

Tapi kalau memang benar begitu, mungkin ia bisa tahu sesuatu. Sedikit juga tidak masalah, asal ia bisa tahu kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk berhubungan dengan _namja _yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Satu-satunya penglihatan yang didapatnya mengenai orang ini adalah dalam mimpinya tadi malam.

Hanya yang jadi masalahnya adalah, kenapa orang ini terlihat seperti tengah dikejar sesuatu tapi bahkan tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya?

Hojoon melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Byungjoo. Patut dicoba sebenarnya, walau ia belum pernah sekalipun melakukan penglihatan terhadap masa lalu.

"Tutup matamu dan usahakan tubuhmu rileks seperti akan tidur. Aku akan mencoba masuk ke dalam pikiranmu. Jangan membuka mata dan jangan memikirkan apapun sampai aku menyuruhmu."

.

.

Hojoon belum pernah memasuki pikiran seseorang. Semua penglihatan yang dilihatnya selama ini muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya asal dia memikirkan orang yang bersangkutan, atau memang muncul begitu saja tanpa ia sadar melalui mimpi. Makanya, walau ia bilang akan mencoba, ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau ini akan berhasil. Seperti membuat mantra pembalik, ia mengucapkan pola sihir yang biasa dilakukannya untuk melihat masa depan secara terbalik.

Nyatanya itu terbukti berhasil.

Setiap sudut ingatan Byungjoo berwarna gelap—hampir seluruhnya. Dari apa yang pernah didengarnya dari Kim Kibum, ketika memasuki pikiran seseorang warna yang dilihatnya menggambarkan bagaimana kehidupan yang dialaminya dari lahir sampai sekarang. Semakin terang, artinya orang itu dilimpahi kejadian-kejadian yang jauh dari kata buruk. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Hojoon mengerutkan alisnya. Gelap artinya banyak kejadian buruk menghantui hidupnya. Apa masa lalu Byungjoo memang separah itu? Memang tidak sepenuhnya gelap, tapi tetap saja. Menilik dari bagaimana tingkah Byungjoo selama tinggal di _mansion _ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak sebenarnya bagaimana kehidupan Byungjoo sebelum tinggal di _mansion_.

Anak itu mulai tinggal di tempat ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Pribadi yang sedikit kekanakan, sering mengganggu yang lebih tua tapi sulit untuk dibenci—paling juga hanya merasa kesal padanya.

Hojoon melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan. Gelap yang menyelimutinya membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk melangkah maju. Pekerjaan seperti ini harusnya dilakukan oleh Kibum, karena di antara semua orang yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mendapat penglihatan, hanya Kibum yang bisa membaca masa lalu—walau sekarang ditambah dirinya yang bermodalkan rasa nekat.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, di tengah kegelapan seperti ini memangnya apa yang akan ia dapatkan? Yang ada malah lama-kelamaan ia akan merasa gila sendiri.

_Deg_.

_Zrshhh_.

_Apa?_

Hojoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Visinya kini berganti, bukan lagi gelap pudar tapi sebuah tempat yang tak dikenalnya. Didera hujan, tapi ia tidak bisa merasakannya. Mungkin karena ia yang sekarang hanyalah sekedar roh dan bukan merupakan keberadaan yang seharusnya ada di sini.

"Hansol-_hyung_!"

"Eh?"

Itu suara Byungjoo. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenalnya. Membalikkan badannya, ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya itu tengah berlari ke arah _namja _bersurai perak yang tengah berdiri di tengah dataran luas yang ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan. Hojoon membulatkan kedua matanya, menyadari kalau sosok yang satunya lagi juga tidak asing di matanya.

"Tung—" _dia kan…_

_Deg._

_Namja _bersurai perak itu menoleh ke arah tempatnya berada, alih-alih menanggapi panggilan Byungjoo dan menatapnya tajam—

—tunggu, harusnya di tempat ini, ia tidak terlihat atau bahkan disadari oleh siapapun yang bahkan hanya sekedar ingatan belaka seperti ini.

"Akh!"

Hojoon merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik paksa. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Hojoon-_ah_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia membuka kedua matanya, mendapati sesosok _namja _berkulit putih dengan raut datar di wajahnya—tapi kentara sekali bahwa ia tengah khawatir. _Namja _berkacamata itu memegangi kepalanya yang langsung terasa pening.

"Kibum-_hyung_?" ia tersentak, seolah teringat sesuatu, "Byungjoo!?"

"Hhh… dia tidak apa-apa, harusnya. Kurasa hanya tertidur. Lain kali jangan nekat membaca masa lalu seseorang, karena bahkan sebagian ingatan anak ini disegel oleh seseorang. Terlambat sedikit saja aku menarikmu keluar, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi."

_Apa?_

.

.

Hojoon masih memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya dalam ingatan Byungjoo tadi. Kepalanya masih sedikit terasa sakit, walau Kibum mengatakan itu normal karena baru pertama kalinya ia mencoba melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Keberadaannya memang disadari kala itu. Mungkin itu semacam proteksi agar tidak sembarang orang bisa seenaknya melihat ingatan Byungjoo.

Masalahnya, untuk apa?

Apa itu dilakukan oleh _namja _bersurai perak itu?

"Siapa sebenarnya orang itu?"

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

.

.

**a/n **pengungkapan misteri dan penambahan misteri lainnya. xD Entah kenapa lagi seneng bikin yang ini. Mungkin karena pilihan _cast_nya banyak. #duagh #kebanyakanmalah Bahkan di tengah pekerjaan saya yang numpuk di kantor *lirik meja yang penuh dengan dokumen* saya masih sempet-sempetnya buka file ini. x'D #jangantiru

Okeh, segitu aja dulu yah, Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya untuk lebih banyak misteri. xD #duagh


End file.
